


To Be A Winchester

by ProLazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Henry discuss their family, and Henry starts to realise a few things. </p><p>Set after Dean leaves the motel room in 8x14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Even though he was only around for a short time I absolutely adore Henry. I wish Sam and Dean could have got to know him more. I'm a sucker for family bonding, so I hope you like this little story.

As Henry flicked through the pages of his son’s journal the realisation struck him of exactly how much John and his children must have been through. There were creatures and beasts that back in the 50s he wasn’t even sure had existed. They had seemed too vicious and diabolical to comprehend, yet John and the boys must have faced them all. 

Sam came back from the bathroom and looked over Henry’s shoulder for a few moments – he was reading John’s findings on Djinn. 

“It’s truly amazing how your father managed to eradicate so many monsters without my teachings” Henry said with a discretely saddened smile. “I shouldn’t be so surprised though. He was intelligent for his age, much like I suspect you are.”

“Well he had to learn in the face of danger” Sam explained as he sat at the table, opposite to his grandfather. “And he didn’t teach Dean and me to be _hunting apes_. He taught us to defend ourselves and fight for what was right. Just because he didn’t do it through some fancy organisation doesn’t mean it wasn’t sound advice. It came from him being our father.”

Henry nodded and closed the journal carefully, running his fingers gently along the leather binding.

“I think I’m beginning to realise that. Who am I to judge how John raised you when I clearly wasn’t there for him myself?”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t believe that was your fault. I mean maybe now we’re aware you don’t make it back in time we can find out what happened and stop it from occurring again-”

“Sam, I don’t want to drag you and your brother through this anymore. Dean is right. My duty should be to my family and right now that means protecting my grandsons.”

“Henry, that’s crazy. We’ve already established how powerful Abaddon is. You can’t go after her by yourself when Dean and I could help.”

Henry exhaled deeply as he stood up and went to pick up his jacket from the sofa.

“You must understand it’s not because I think you and Dean are incapable. I just can’t let John down again. I won’t allow his sons to get hurt because of me. It’s safe to assume you are the only family I have left now, and I will do whatever I have to do to save you.”

Sam watched as his grandfather pulled on his suit jacket and brushed the wrinkles out with his hands – it seemed no matter what the occasion Henry Winchester always had to look presentable.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked desperately.

“To put an end to all this” Henry said determinedly. “I’m sorry, Sam. About everything.”

“Henry!” Sam exclaimed. He scrambled from his chair as his grandfather started to head for the door. “Please, just wait until Dean comes back-”

“He doesn’t care what I have to say” Henry argued. “And maybe if I put a stop to this right now he won’t have a reason to be angry.”

“Henry, wait-“

“No, Sam” Henry interrupted before his grandson could retaliate. He kept walking to the exit. 

“Henry-”

“I said no-”

“Grandpa!”

Henry came to a halt. He took a moment to try and comprehend the outburst before turning back to Sam. He was looking at Henry with wide and pleading eyes, breathing heavily from the distress. The older Winchester found that he couldn’t turn his back on his grandson now. 

“You know I always dreamed the day would come that I would have a grandchild to call me that. Granted we wouldn’t both be in our thirties at the time. Not many families can complain about that.”

Sam gave a huff of amusement. “Well, that’s just the Winchesters for you. We don’t abide by the rules.”

“That’s very true” Henry replied as he moved back towards the table. “You know I learnt that handcuff trick long before I joined the Men of Letters. That got me out of quite a few predicaments with the police in my youth.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked with surprise. “You seem so…kinda…”

“Like a goody two shoes?” 

“Well, yeah” Sam said sheepishly as he sunk down on the end of a bed.

Henry smiled fondly as he sat down beside Sam, removing his jacket again. “You’re grandpa knows how to play dirty when he needs to” he claimed. “When he knows it’s best for his family.” 

“Yeah, I get it” Sam replied honestly. 

“I didn’t want your dad to be like that. My father was furious with the trouble I got into until he started to teach me about the Men of Letters and he saw how such skills could be of use. But I never wanted John to do the same, not until I realised he would be vulnerable if I didn’t make him a legacy.”

“Well, Dean and I may have been raised differently but I think our dad always wanted the same. He didn’t want to put us through what he did. He wanted to make sure we were prepared and knew how to defend ourselves. I had my differences with him for the way he raised us, but I always loved him and I know he did his best. Just as I’m sure you did your best too.”

“Thank you, Sam” Henry said reflecting his grandson’s soft smile. “I’m sorry that I missed watching you and Dean grow up as well. I always thought then when I got old I could teach my grandchildren things about life in general instead of monsters. Give them some normality. They’d visit me and I’d read them stories. _The Catcher in the Rye_ is my favourite novel.”

“Really? I love that story too!” Sam said excitedly.

Henry laughed. “Well I think you’re a little old to be read to now.”

“Yeah but…maybe you can still teach me somethings? Like, I thought that thing with the handcuffs was really awesome. It could be useful.”

“Sure. I can teach you how to do that” Henry agreed.

“Great! Let me just find a pair” Sam said as he pulled his duffle bag onto the bed and started to rummage around in it. 

Henry smiled softly at seeing his grandson so eager. Even though he had known the brothers a matter of hours – and Dean was understandably mad at him – he was sure that he loved these boys and he would do whatever he needed to do to protect them. 

Henry picked up one of the suit jackets Sam had absentmindedly pulled out of his bag. He tested the fabric between his fingers.

“Now, this material really is awful. If I do survive this I’m taking you and your brother to a good old-fashioned tailor.” 

“We don’t really have a lot of money” Sam said a little embarrassedly. 

“My treat then” Henry said. “I suppose I do owe you a lot of birthday and Christmas gifts.”

“Yeah I suppose so” Sam snorted. 

Henry picked up another shirt and grimaced.

“And what exactly do you call this garish thing?”

“It’s plaid!” Sam looked slightly affronted. 

“Mmm…not so popular in my day.”

“Well, I like it” Sam pouted.

Henry chuckled and clapped him on the back affectionately. 

Maybe for the next couple of hours he could just pretend that his life wasn’t falling apart and he could spend some time with his grandson like any other grandfather would. 

He could wait until the morning at least.


End file.
